The Invisible Goddess
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: No living mortals know she exists- the daughter of the Lord of the Dead and Lady of Magic. She bides her time watching her kindom- Elysium, and wondering from place to place in the Underworld, waiting for something to happen. And something does. She meets her half-brother, Nico di Angelo... My first fanfic! Please try it and read! And, remember, review! OVER 1,000 VIEWS! Thank you!
1. Prologue

"It was only a simple affair; you have them all the time! Please, brother, you must understand!" Hades begged fruitlessly. It wasn't always that he begged- in fact, he never did, but when it came to the life of this child that he had so recently been told would be the most powerful goddess ever born, he had to. He had to save, this unknown daughter he might never get a chance to know.

"A SIMPLE AFFAIR?!", Zeus boomed, before calming down. "Really, Hades, I don't know what to do with you and Posiedon. First your Roman daughter, than those di Angelo children ( Hades stiffened at the mention of 'di Angelo'), and than Posiedon has that Perseus boy! Honestly, I don't know what to do with you two. I don't think I can kill your daughter, she is after all a goddess, and you do remember when Father tried to get rid of us, but you do realize the prophecy. It said that the child of the Lord of Dead and the Lady of Magic (**A/N: Hecate, in case you don't know**) would be the most powerful goddess-" Zeus was cut off from finishing by Hecate, the goddess of magic, entering the room.

She gazed around without a flicker of emotion on her face. Her blonde hair was in it's usual ponytail, and she had on her usual sleeveless black dress. The only difference was that, in her arms was a baby. Hecate looked up at Zeus. "You have been speaking the faith of my child." she said, without emotion in her voice as well. "Tomorrow, she will mature to what a teenager would look like. She will also have the attitude and the knowledge. In fact, she will know much more than expected. Never underestimate the knowledge of Elysia."

Zeus stared at the babe. "Elysia. So she has a name than. And what is she the goddess of?" Hades cleared his throat, his look of begging replaced with his usual look of grumpiness. He flicked his eyes towards Hecate. She nodded. "Elysia is the goddess of Elysium, thought, and random. She has always existed, just now she has consciousness and form. However, I know these questions are only to prolong the inevitable. How and where is she to be raised?"

**So, this is only my first fanfiction, and I'm sorry it's really short, but there are a lot of things I have planned for the second chapter. I really, really, really hope everyone who read it liked it, and please please please review! Thanks for reading! ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	2. Chapter 1- My Life

**So, unfortunately, I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, except, of course, my character, Elysia! Just wanted to let you know.**

Elysia's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched the ghostly people smile and laugh with one another, occasionally one of them would look over and wave at me. I was only 5 years old, the youngest goddess ever, yet I looked 16, knew a whole lot more than most 5 year olds would, and was in charge of the happy place where people go when they die- Elysium.

It was usually like this in the Underworld- calm, peaceful, and not much noise save the occasional loud screaming person, but you can't usually hear them from here.

Sometimes, just like today, I wish I was back on Mount Olympus watching the mortals who know nothing of my existence go by. Mount Olympus?, you might be thinking, I thought she lived in the Underworld. And, I do. At least, for half of the year. I stay down here when it's Winter, and than go up with my step-mother, Persephone when it's hot and summery.

(Persephone is very nice and kind, but I know that she doesn't really approve of my existence. I know because I read her mind...)

When I'm on Mount Olympus, I take lessons from my cousin, Athena and Mother. Sometimes I feel like I've existed before somewhere, but when I concentrate on those memories too much, they just disappear. This is very frustrating because I can remember anything! (Once I told Mother about it, and she told me it was nothing, but I felt a wave of worry coming off of her.)

Anyway (I tend to go off track a lot), that's where I go. Right now, I'm on break. More like princess duties. Tasks here seem to never end. But that's okay! I like to stay busy, especially when Father banns me from me the Palace. That's when I come here and sit on my perch where I can oversee everything going on, especially, who comes and goes, just like that dark looking boy sitting on a rock over there who've I've never seen before (and I see everyone who comes in and out- that sounded creepy. Oops) and his mind is like no other- hey! It's a stranger!

We rarely ever get strangers here, and he feels familiar. As if he's somehow been here before. Well, who's to stop me...maybe Father but he probably won't mind...Let's go say hi!

Nico's P.O.V

He had been watching the girl on the rock nearby for a while now. She had long, blonde hair and glowing purple eyes, which some people might find creepy, but somehow it was like he'd met her before-or at least seen her.

Oh, well now he's just been noticed. Let's hope she doesn't bite.

**I worked hard on this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and thank you for reading! If you have any tips on how to write better for Nico, please put it in your review! And if you don't, review regardless. Griffins are amazing!~ GriffinGirl8655**


	3. Chapter 2- Fights and Battles

**Heyo! This is chapter 2, and has a bit more plot and substance than the Prologue and chapter 1! I'm also gonna try and make it longer. They've been short because I have finals that I'm studying for.**

Elysia's P.O.V

My feet crunched under the gravel as I made my way over to the strange boy. I had searched his mind, and it was probably the least guarded mind I had ever been in. Apparently he had been watching me for a while, and his name was Nico. Also, he had a lot of sadness about him, but that part was very well covered up, and if I wanted to know what had happened, I would need about...Say, 5 more minutes, and need to stay still.

When I reached the boy, I smiled. He looked at me and said, "Your eyes are glowing." as if that was weird or strange. Everyone's eyes glow in some way or another. "Don't you know the everyone's eyes glow, Nico? Honestly!"

He gave me a look that indicated he thought I was a nut. He was backwards. He was the nutty one! "First of all, how do you know my name? That's just creepy. Second of all, who are you and how did you get here? I've been watching you for a while now, and you seem like the Underworld is your home. And, lastly, _my eyes do not glow_. I think I would know if they did."

Hmph! How dare he call me creepy! I wasn't creepy! I was just an ordinary goddess! But, if, it was answers he wanted, two could play at this game.

"Ok, first of all, like you asked, I know your name because I read your mind. And I am not creepy! How dare you call me creepy! Second of all, I do not give my name or identity out to strangers. But, I will tell you this. I am very important to the running of Father's kindom.", and, I added, "Of course your eyes glow. Everybody's do, people have to look at them from a perspective."

He gave me another weird look. What is with this guy called Nico and the weird looks?! "You read my mind? Yeah right! Only a really powerful goddess can do that! And, your probably not giving me your identity because your an escaped prisoner. So, fess up! Hmm? Tell me who you are!"

I suddenly feel a wave of familiar dark magic coming off of him, and than I remember why. Father does something like this when he calls the skeleton warriors to arrest someone. Ooh is he gonna get it!

First he calls me creepy, than he questions my authority, and now he's going to try and arrest me! How dare he! I don't like this Nico bloke one bit!

I feel my anger rising, and my appearance changing. I start to rack my brains for good defense spells that Mother and Cousin have taught me. I know the skeletons won't harm me, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Nico's P.O.V

Nico thought it was odd when glowy-eyed-girl approached him, knowing his name and all, but the weirdness only escalated when she refused to tell him who she was and said his eyes were glowing. He had never seen her before (he would remember), but something about him made him want to run and tell his father.

So, as he began to call on his army of skeletons, he noticed her brow furrow, and right off the bat, he knew. He had just crossed a line, and the result wasn't going to be pretty.

He didn't know what he had done. It was, after all, she who had come up to him. But, maybe a few of his remarks had set her off. Oh, they had definitely set her off. He could tell. Her whole aura was changing from calm to firey. And, so was appearance.

The blonde ponytail had fallen out somehow, and was changing in length and color. It had already gone from blonde to bright red, and her face changed, too. The fascinating purple eyes, were still glowing alright, but were now red. That was freaky. Where as purple had been odd, the red was threatening.

Suddenly, he could feel no more skeletons coming up. Now there was only resistance. He looked up to see her smirking face. He gasped, when he finally brought up some bones, and saw her frown. Yes! He could win.

Suddenly the resistance disappeared immedietly, and he began bringing up an army. It was on! However, as soon as the skeletons had barely gotten out of the ground they fell with a wave of Glowy's hand.

As soon as she had done this, he brought up more. Within minutes, it looked a warzone, the once peaceful rocky lookover was now littered with bones and skulls and a feeling of magic. That was when he felt someone approaching. Someone powerful- like Father. Glowy must've felt it too because she tried to clean up his army- crumbled and all. But it was too late. Hades was here.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY KINGDOM IS GOING ON HERE?!" he boomed.

**Was this a good chapter? It was certainly longer! Oh, and please tell me if I made Nico too sassy. See ya in chapter 3! Oh, and for Whovians, Happy Bad Wolf day! R and R! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	4. Chapter 3- A-Not-Very-Lecture

** So, don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but I had finals, end of the school year parties, and a couple days ago I got sick. But, now it's SUMMER! So, as Phineas would say, Carpe Diem! And here is the next chapter!**

Nico's P.O.V

Nico could tell he was in big trouble. Hades hadn't taken well to the fact that they knew each other existed, but Nico didn't care. He didn't even know who or what Glowy (as he was calling the girl) was.

Hades had taken them to his palace and locked them in separate rooms. Nico had noticed Hades giving Glowy a stern lecture about not getting out, and for the first time since he had met her, with all her power and magic spells, he noticed she looked different somehow. Like, she was sensitive, innocent, vulnerable- as if she was truly afraid of Hades.

He just actually wanted to know who the girl was who could look so innocent and defenseless, and than turn to mean and menacing in a blink of an eye. And, even just now, she had gone from scary to scared. Honestly, he knew he should've been perturbed by her and all her wierdness, but he just wasn't.

Nico was jolted out of his wonderings when Hades walked into the simmering and angry. All of the sudden he knew why Glowy was afraid. Hades was very, very, very, frightening, not to mention dangerous when angry. Nico had seen enough damned souls to know.

Behind him was Glowy, her face showing no emotion what so ever. Hades motioned for her to stand next to Nico. She did. Nico had never seen Hades behave like this before, and he was very perplexed as to why he was treating them like siblings who had just gottten into a fight and broken the best china.

Elysia's P.O.V

Elysia trembled as her father led her down a hall way, but than remembered Mother's advice to keep her emotions in check when around Father. She tried to breach his mind barrier to see what he was thinking, but like so many of the gods on Olympus, it was heavily guarded.

Instead, she paid attention the the corrider that they were walking down. Doors in that were black that had once seemed to welcoming and homely to her now were ominous and foreboding as to her survival. Don't be stupid, she thought to herself. I'm immortal no one can kill me or send me to Tartaraus. But a little voice at the back of her head nagged, What if? What if he can? She quickly drowned that voice out by searching for minds.

Memories. So many memories reached her that she was overwhelmed for a second. She didn't notice someone's hand on her shoulder telling her not to do that. But who were they to boss her around? She was Elysia, Queen of Elysium and Princess of Death and the Underworld. So she continued her mental hunt.

At the end of the corridor, she noticed was a familiar mind. Nico's. The silly, little, puny mortal who had gotten her into this. (Well, technically, she talked to him first, but that didn't matter. He antagonized.)

When they got there, she gave the boy a look that she hoped concealed her pot luck of emotions- anger and frustration, curiosity, and gratefulness for seeing that she was not the only one in trouble. Gosh- that would mean he was like her brother! Imagine that- a brother- even if he was mortal!

Hades gave her a look and inside her head spoke, _Go stand by him_. She was tempted to respond, _You can't make me!_, but one look into the window into his mind he had allowed told her that that would be considered rude, and she'd be in even more trouble to boot.

Hades P.O.V

Hades was inwardly exploding. Why did children have to fight all the time? Bianca and Nico had, but that was expected. They had normal brother-sister fights over toys and such, but Hades meant a _fight_, a battle. And on his land! He expected more of Elysia, if not Nico, too.

Ah, well. At least he had a punishment and a lecture all laid out for him, and he wouldn't have to give away eachother's identities. He looked at them lined up in front him, at how different they were reacting.

Elysia was keeping her emotions hidden, and in this form, looked just like Hecate. Nico, on the other hand was a mixture of nerves and anger. Here goes.

"You both full well know why your here! No one- I repeat- no one- starts a battle in here like that! What were you thinking?! You may not know eachother, but that doesn't mean you have to _start a fight_! Now, I'm not going to give a long lecture because I'm not one for those.

"So, straight out, here's what's going to happent to you."

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and at least update at least once a week, because I know haven't wrote a new chapter in forever, and I don't really want that to happen again. So, read and review, favorite and follow, and, Geronimo! ~ Griffins are fantastic!**

** ~GriffinGirl8655**


	5. Response to your fantastic reviews!

**Heyyy! It's me, GriffinGirl8655! Sooo, this is not a chapter, this is just a response to all the fantastic people who have reviewed, and I can't reply back to them. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, and if you do review, I will try and respond to it.**

**Guest 11- Thank you! I'm surprised not many people remembered that.**

**IZEnderson- Thank you for giving me tips on how to write for Nico, and I don't think that I will ever give up on this fanfiction, as I cannot tell you how long Elysia has existed in my mind.**

**Random- Thank you!**

**So, this is all for now, and yeah, keep checking for the next chapter! And, remember, GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE (I just watched some Doctor Who)! =)**


	6. Chapter 4 Punishments

** So... I let you guys down again... And, I know, no amounts of saying 'sorry' will make up for the fact I promised 1 chapter every week. However, I do have a passable excuse. When I made that resolution, I had no idea that the Vacation Bible School I was volunteering at would be during the next week, and that my friend would be sleeping over. So, I didn't really have time. But- I honestly have no idea what Elysia's and Nico's punishment will be , so I am apologizing in advance if this chapter is really bad. But- please enjoy anyway! =) **

Nico's P.O.V

As soon as his father had said, "Here's what's going to happen to you", Nico was glad and scared at the same time. Glad because at least he wasn't the only one in trouble, and scared, because, well, this was Hades' punishments we were talking about. And Hades didn't give out the easy ones.

Whether she knew this or not, or just was not bothered with the thought of being punished, Glowy remained stony and looked ahead without a single trace of emotion on her face. Somehow in the commotion, her eyes had lost their glow and were now neither purple or red. They were a normal shade of green. Weird, but cool. Nico would have to practice masking his feelings like that.

Nico noticed Hades' studying both of them, and he straightened up. Hades gave him a stiff nod, and continued his lecture. "Nico- you are banned from the Underworld." Nico gasped. Banned from the Underworld? That was practically his home! He certainly didn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood. And why was Hades acting so strange? Normally he would be shaking with rage if Nico had done something like this before.

"I've made a deal with Chiron and Dionysus. You're to train there like a normal half-blood. And you may only enter the Underworld when I give the ok. You'll know when."

Nico was dumbfounded. He really meant it. Banned from the only place he felt comfortable.

Hades went on. "And, as, for you Elysia, you are not to go to Olympus on the Summer Solstice. Instead, you will remain here." Elysia. That was a pretty name. It fit her somehow. However, judging by her reaction, she wasn't pleased with her punishment, either.

Elysia's P.O.V

Elysia opened her mouth to argue with the unfair punishment. However one look from Hades silenced her. This was so unfair! What ever would she do down here?

**Sorry if it's bad. It was an improptu chapter. And thanks for IZEnderson for inspiring me for this chapter! ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	7. Chapter 5- What, Why and It's colder

**Sooooooo… Awesome, amazing, fantastic readers who have stuck with me through this super duper long wait for the chapter you guys (and mainly IZEnderson, thanks!...again). So, yah, here it is….. I apologize for the wait…. I was super busy with summer camps and all that jazz, and for the beginning of this, week I was having a Doctor Who marathon….. Anywho, here is your long-awaited chapter… Molto bene!**

**Break line break line break line break line break line break line… You get the point…..**

Elysia's P.O.V

Elysia was sulking. And when she sulked, the sky wasn't happy. It would storm a little in Elysium, but the inhabitants still _always_ managed to have fun. Unlike her. It wasn't fair. She wanted to go to Olympus!

And all because of some silly little human, demi-god, it didn't matter. He had gotten her banned from her special outing. Technically, a bit of her head whispered, you started it. And so began the mental war inside her head that would drive anyone, even an older god insane. The War of a Conscience. But, she wouldn't be driven insane. Right?

Pah. She was going to take a walk. Where? Where the worst of all the gods and Titans and monsters went.

Tartarus.

Hades P.O.V

Hades would have preferred if Elysia and Nico had never met. They were practically polar opposites.

Hades would have also preferred not punishing them. He may have been the god of the Underworld, but he didn't want to punish his children. But now they had met, and the prophecy was no longer on hold. But if he could find a way to find a way to hold it a little longer…..

Suddenly the air around him grew colder than it already was and felt cold breathing behind him….. "Hello Hades. I haven't seen you in a while." Hades eyes widened and he whipped around to face the intruder.

Nico's P.O.V

Nico grumbled all the way up to the Above World, and groaned all the way to Camp Half-Blood. Why? Why did he have to have all the bad luck? He would gladly trade places with Elysia at this moment. He didn't want to go to this stupid camp. No one there was like him. He knew that.

Life sucked.

Break line break line break line break line break line

**So, yeah, here is your chapter! In response to IZEnderson's fantastic comments….. I don't have a Wattpad, but if I did, I would follow you.. Sorry… Your idea is pretty good, thanks! I might use some of it, but I can't tell you what I'm gonna do…Cuz, ya know, that would spoil the fanfic. Mosquitoes are very annoying! Thanks for commenting, all you demi-gods and I will try to update next week!**

**~GriffinGirl8655 =)**


	8. Apologies

**Heyyy guys! I am so so so so sorry I abandoned y'all for a really long time! I know I left you on a bit on a cliff hanger, and every time I post a chapter it seems like I apologize for not updating recently. So, I apologize for that, but school is starting soon, and I have a bunch of summer of work that I'm finishing up on. Ironically, you'll probably get more constant updates from me when the school year starts.**

**Umm…. So, this is just an A/N, nothing too important, but I'm going to try to return back to the realm of Elysia and Nico soon, and for those of you Whovians, I might start writing a Doctor Who fanfiction, so yeah. And, I'll work on my profile. (It's very, very long and not at all informational about my fanfics.) Yeah, forever hear and haven't fallen in Tartarus yet, ~GriffinGirl8655**


	9. Chapter 6- That Creepy Voice

**Hi! So, here I am, a day later… Posting a new chapter! Sorry if yesterday's A/N was a bit depressing…. Yah… Still have summer work… Bah humbug….. But without further or do…. Here is chapter 6!**

Elysia's P.O.V

Elysia didn't know why she was going to Tartarus. It felt like a force feeding on her anger, pulling her closer. It wasn't a good feeling, but it was better than watching Elysium and being reminded of how she was not going to Mount Olympus this spring and summer. Lost in thoughts, she hadn't realized how she had come to a fork in the road. One gave off better waves of thoughts (if that was possible), while the other was darker and more ominous than anything she had ever felt before. Yet that was the one the Force was dragging her to. Joy.

_Come to me, child. Come to me child and you can visit Above. Come to me and I will make you it's Queen._ A voice whispered to her. It was a female's, and it was like that of someone who's just been woken up. Elysia was dubious about whether she should follow it, but before she could decide the ground broke beneath her feet.

Hades' P.O.V

Hades glared at it as hard as he could. "You." He practically growled. Having just punished two of his own children (he was actually starting human frustration with children) and than this! Hades swore the Fates were against him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

_Oh you know, _It whispered in his ear,_ I'm feeling rather awake now and decided to pop in for a visit. _A swirl of dust surrounded the god.

Break line break line break line break line break line break line

**Sooo….. Sorry if you guys missed Nico in this one, and that it's very short, but ya know. Time management. Not my best thing. Yah, I hoped y'all liked this chapter. Bye, BAD WOLF, stay tuned for next week (yes, I know! Exciting, isn't it?) not in Tartarus yet ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	10. Chapter 7- Falling and You Again?

**See? I kept my promise! Da new chapter is here! Be excited!**

Elysia's P.O.V

Elysia tried to scream but earth filled her mouth instead of air. She tried to remember some of her training with Mother and Athena. Not of it covered being by Earth! Maybe, Elysia, thought, (still with hope) there's something I missed. However, combing over magic lessons' memories did nothing for her. _No, those won't help you, dear, _the Voice whispered, which got louder the longer she was under. _They didn't think I would wake this early, now did they?_

Elysia felt the presence intruding in her mind and quickly shot up some mental barriers. She may not have been able to protect her physical form, but she could most definitely keep out voices in her head. Watch out, Voice, Elysia sent the mental message to whoever was black-mailing her head. _You're a powerful spawn of dear Hecate, aren't you? _The Voice had taken on a sly feeling now and Elysia didn't like it. _You could be most helpful. Oh, yes, most helpful indeed._ Elysia felt like barfing.

Wait- barfing? Her mouth was full of dirt. Or was it? She had been concentrating so hard that she had had her eyes squeezed shut and her nails dug into her palms. Opening one eye carefully and seeing that there wasn't brown soil covering her vision, she slowly opened the other one and unclenched her fists.

Where was she? What was the bright light? It was like sunlight. Sunlight. Sunlight! That must mean she somehow teleported to the Above World! Oh, now Elysia remembered. Athena had taught her a spell that if she was somehow stuck in a sticky moment, it would take her immediately to the Surface. How could have she forgotten about that? That doesn't matter right now, she chided herself. What matters is where I am.

Nico's P.O.V

It had been about a week since he had been dropped off at Camp Half-Blood. And he had not liked a minute of it. The forest was the only place he liked besides his cabin. If you could find the right spot, than it would be dark and shadowy. Just the way he liked. It made him think of the Underworld.

Suddenly, a flash of purple light knocked him out of his thoughts. He fell back as if an invisible force had pushed him back. Looking up he saw Glowy-Girl – Elysia! Ooh, she was gonna get it! Wait to yell at her Nico, a Voice in his said. He sighed, and got up. And immediately noticed something was wrong. She wasn't talking or moving or doing anything in particular, actually.

She just stood there, her eyes closed like she was in pain, and her fists clenched tightly. However, the look of pain only lasted for a second. Her features visibly relaxed. One of her eyes opened slowly, and Nico to shadow-travel quickly behind a tree. He watched as she opened her other one and relaxed even more.

Nico noticed that all of the sudden there was more sunshine pouring through the glade than he had ever seen. That was weird.

**Hey, thought I'd make this chapter longer. Ya know, when you feel inspired. Weell, all reviews and suggestions and criticism is welcome. Please follow and favorite. So, yeah. See ya next week (unless I feel like I must write a new chapter and post it right away!) ~ GriffinGirl8655 =)**


End file.
